This disclosure generally relates to communications and channels, and specifically to customizing communications for registration on a network system.
In a network system, providers provide geographic location-based services to users, for example, a provider uses a vehicle to transport a user or an item. The system communicates information to users and providers regarding services of the system. In one use case, the system delivers communications to candidate providers to request input data for a network registration process. The system uses the input data to determine whether a candidate provider satisfies certain criteria to register with the system. However, candidate providers may not provide the input data if the communications are unclear or delivered via an ineffective communication channel. Systems can use third parties to help provide communications, but candidate providers may often perceive these communications as disjointed and not personalized. If the system does not receive sufficient input data from candidate providers through the network registration process, the system will not be able to sustain or grow a population of registered providers. For example, the network registration process may include a funnel of steps, where certain steps need to be completed by the candidate providers before progressing to subsequent steps. It is challenging and desirable for the system to deliver communications that efficiently funnel candidate providers through the network registration process.